Volveremos a estar todos juntos
by Chau190
Summary: La historia de Roxas nunca termino, sigue el camino del incorporeo dentro de Sora junto a alguien mas, tratando de recuperar lo que se perdio en el camino.
1. Recuento de memorias

Es mi primer fic de KH aunque no es lo primero que escribo creo que me a salido bastante bien. Lean disfruten y dejen reviews, eso es todo.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en ese escrito son propiedad de Disney, Square Enix y asociados.

En el mundo que nunca estuvo, en un edificio que no debió existir, vivían los seres sin derecho a "ser", incorpóreos.

_Cuando alguien pierde el corazón, se crea un __sincorazón__ por un lado, y el "cascarón" vació (el cuerpo y el alma) que queda se transforma en un incorpóreo. Si el ser original del incorpóreo era alguien con corazón y voluntad fuertes, el incorpóreo apenas muestra cambios. Si por el contrario no era muy fuerte, el incorpóreo se desfigura._

Xemnas y sus cómplices en su vida pasada, se habían unido y formado la organización XIII, un grupo de incorpóreos con un solo objetivo, dejar de ser repudiados por la luz y la oscuridad, obtener un corazón atreves de Kingdom Hearts y así poder ser seres completos.

Xion:Axel y tu son mis mejores amigos, solo eso, nunca lo olvides- y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban alzo la mano para acariciar su rostro y tenerlo cerca una vez mas, pero el tiempo se acababa y su mano se desfallecia, en ese momento el recordó todo, las tardes comiendo helado, las misiones juntos, los planes para evadir a Saix, los malos momentos…..y los felices.

Roxas: Xion…..no, Xion volveremos a tomar helado los tres juntos.-y asi la vio desvanecerse entre hielos y luces quedando la concha marina, el único recuerdo que ella de seguro habría conservado como muestra de sus recuerdos, su amistad con Roxas, su vida. Lo recogio del suelo con melancolía y cometio su primer crimen de incorpóreo, solto una lagrima….de tristeza.

El elegido de la llave espada, tuvo que insertarse su propia llave-espada en su vientre para liberar el corazón de su amiga, su amada, asi nacio Roxas, su incorpóreo, un ser que mas tarde demostraría tener a pesar de su condición de incorpóreo, sentimientos, deseos y ansias de vivir felizmente como un ser completo, mas que cualquier incorpóreo, y una fuerza de voluntad que a diferencia del ser original, no flaqueo en ningún momento y sin medir las consecuencias se lanzo a pelear por su libertad y la de sus amigos.

Roxas: Quiero recuperar a Xion, QUIERO RECUPERAR MI VIDA….debo…encontrar a Sora y el único modo es contactar con Kingdom Hearts.

Riku: Si intentas contactar con Kingdom Hearts no será tu vida lo que conseguirás.

Luego de un intenso combate, en el que Roxas con sus ganas de recuperar todo lo que le habían quitado resultaría vencedor.

(Riku tendido en el suelo con Roxas en frente suyo)

Riku:¿Por qué tienes la llave-espada?-Roxas dudo, ni el mismo sabia eso y por eso mismo abandono, la organización, buscando respuestas que se le ocultaban como algo que no debía saber.

Roxas:CALLATE!

Mas tarde y luego de varios sucesos, este incorpóreo no tuvo otra alternativa que volver a unirse con su ser original, y es que al haber absorbido a Xion y estar adentro de Sora, ellos al fin pudieron juntarse.

(Luego de derrotar a Xemnas cuando Namine abre un camino y esta y Roxas se unen a Sora y a Kairi)

Roxas: Sora…al fin vuelvo a donde pertenezco, ¿hacia donde estare cayendo, mientras cierro los ojos y espero un final?, la caída ya paro y estoy en la estación de partida, en tu corazón, una plataforma de cristal y piedra cubierta por tus colores , tu imagen y tus amigos,….yo también deseo haber tenido amigos de verdad, pero no recuerdo nada, mi existir ahora no tiene sentido.

?: No importa que no recuerdes nada, tienes amigos en algún lado esperándote.

Roxas:Si, quizás….pero ahora estoy solo y no hay nada….¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

?: Oh Roxas, tu y yo ya somos muy buenos amigos, no recuerdas lo que dije. "Me olvidaras pero los recuerdos no se perderan, siempre estaremos juntos, junto a el…Sora".

No se preocupen, no lo dejare ahí :D, pienso continuarlo bastante, hasta un poco del próximo KH que estan por sacar. Eso es todo ojala lo allan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.

_Si me arrastro por el suelo será insomnio, será el duelo no es tan fácil olvidar a esa mujer. Que de un beso te enamora de un respiro te abandona me robaste las ganas de vivir…_

_.com/watch?v=OiH9p4SAbZU (minuto 2:05) _


	2. Un pequeño descanso

Lamento la tardanza, pero saben tengo una vida que atender, en fin los dejo con el cap, ojala les guste y comenten que les pareció. A propósito salvo los recuerdos, todo transcurre dentro del corazón de Sora, en la estación de partida.

La organización XIII, Saix, Axel, Xemnas, Sora, Numero XVI?, Xi…Xi…porque no la recuerdo.

Roxas: Lo siento Xion, pero de verdad no te recuerdo.

_Se encontraba Roxas sentado en el borde de la plataforma, con Xion parada detrás de el con la capucha puesta. _

Xion: De verdad? , es una pena, aunque era obvio que me olvidarías, no te preocupes te contare todo con el tiempo y entenderás, acabas de llegar, deberías estar cansado.

Roxas: La verdad es que si, solo espero que al levantarme las cosas sigan igual, así podrás contarme todo. _Roxas sonrió, después de todas las cosas que le habían pasado era reconfortante que alguien este dispuesto a abrirle los ojos. Su sonrisa fue el mejor regalo le pudo recibir la chica después de una larga espera por el._

Xion: Si…ven, recuéstate._ Y Roxas se acercó a ella gateando y se recostó en el suelo a los pies de Xion quien se sentó y lo abrazo con todo el cariño que en ella antes no existía por su aparente condición de incorpóreo, pero ahora ambos estaban completos, tenían un "corazón", o mas bien estaban en uno, tenían sentimientos y podían expresarlos con libertad, ero eso se lo diría en cuanto despierte._


	3. Solución esperanzadora

Bueno continuamos con el fic, recuerden dejarme un review porque me encantan los review, dejen su opinión, y los dejo con el tercer cap, disfruten. Ahh si, como quedo en el cap anterior, Xion ya le explico todo Kingdoms Heart 358/2 Days excepto algún que otro detalle, ya verán!

Roxas: Ya entiendo…..ahora todo esta claro!

Xion: De echo es bastante simple por eso no sabes quien soy.

Roxas: Xion, ¿ sabes?, conozco a una chica, se llama Namine, pude hablar con ella mientras estaba dormido.

Xion: Si, la conozco, fue la que restauro los recuerdos de Sora, luego de que desapareciera.

Roxas: Si, ehh, no quisiste hablar mucho sobre como acabaste aquí, te molesta si pregunto?

Xion: Por favor no me hagas hablar de eso ahora -_respondió tristemente, casi empezando a sollozar, como si temiera tener que responder esa pregunta_-sigue, que decías de Namine?

Roxas: Oh, si que ella reconstruyó la memoria de Sora, estaba pensando….-_medito un poco mas lo que iva a decir pero se decidió-_ en pedirle a Namine, bueno, que reconstruyera mis memorias también aunque dudo que pueda hacerlo jejeje. _Pero Xion no se reia, es mas le parecía interesante la proposición de su amigo_

Xion: Mmm, no veo porque no, si lo hizo con Sora porque no contigo?

Roxas: Yo también lo pensé, debería preguntárselo a la próxima?

Xion: Por supuesto, no me recordaras de la nada jajaja..._-ambos de pie ella lo tomo de la mano, acerco su rostro al del rubio y le susurro-_eres mi mejor amigo….te quiero Roxas._-el sonrojo y el rubor en ambos no se hizo esperar y en un segundo ambos estaban colorados, Xigbar ya tenia razones para llamarlos tortolos enamorados._

Roxas: Como pasa el tiempo aquí, estoy algo cansado, además quizás asi pueda hablar denuevo con Namine._ Y Roxas ya se había acurrucado al lado de Xion, tratando de conciliar el sueño, algo muy fácil ya que no hay mucho que hacer en el corazón de Sora salvo hablar con Xion o recordar los recuerdos, como en el mundo de la oscuridad pero aquí no es obligatorio estar aferrado a ellos y Roxas todavía no poseía ninguno, solo algún que otro flashback que tuvo gracias a Axel._

Xion: Si…sabes, cuando estábamos en el castillo, yo te…oh ya se durmió-_Xion con una sonrisa de ternura, abrazaba a Roxas que yacia en sus brazos, dormido, la impaciencia, el amor y la desesperación desbordaban su recién nacido corazón, aunque cuando Roxas se unio a Sora con Xion dentro, la alegría era el que mas estaba presente con la esperanza de que Roxas la recordaría._


End file.
